


As It Was

by blacklilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Lyrical FanFiction, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Song: As It Was (Hozier), Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilac/pseuds/blacklilac
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction of the Mandalorian finally returning to his love after a mission. It's been such a long time since the two have seen each other but their love has never wavered.~Inspired by Hozier's "As It Was".
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	As It Was

The Razor Crest shook from the turbulence of entering Ithor's atmosphere, a sensation that the Mandalorian had gotten used to long ago. Bounty hunting would often lead Mando to planets within the Outer Rim, but Ithor was not one of them. He had been here before, however, many months ago, before his duties required him to take his leave. It wasn't leaving the planet that had been difficult for the Mandalorian. Rather, it was what he had to leave behind on Ithor that caused a tightness in his chest. That same tightness did not lessen as he flew the Razor Crest over the trees towards a marked location within his ship's database. Without being there to protect them, how would he know if they were truly safe?

_there is a roadway,_

_muddy and foxgloved._

_whenever I'd have life enough,_

_my heart is screaming of._

With a hiss the latches released on the ramp that would lead him to the earth of the planet. A small hut was in sight, not far from the meadow where he had landed. There were no lights on despite the darkness of the nighttime sky nor smoke of a cooking fire. The tightness grew.

_and in a few days I will be there, love._

_whatever here that's left of me_

_is yours just as it was._

The Mandalorian walked around the small building once to see if there were any signs of intruders. It was too quiet at this little home. A clothesline was set up a few feet from a small pit where blackened firewood had crumbled among the ashes.

_just as it was, baby,_

_before the otherness came_

Where was she? Where was the child? Surely they would have heard the ship land. The Mandalorian now stood at the front door, his gloved hand resting on the latch that would open it.

_and I knew its name._

It made little sense that anyone would find them here, there was no civilization on Ithor. That was the whole point of leaving the two of them here. They would be safe here. And yet, there was an uneasiness hanging over him.

_the drug, the dark._

_the light, the flame._

_the highs hit the heights of my baby._

_and its hold had the fight of my baby._

_and the lights were as bright as my baby._

_but your love was unmoved._

The door was pulled open by someone on the other side, causing his hand to reach for the blaster at his side as he jumped back. He hesitated. The figure stepped out of the doorway and outside into the moonlight.

"Din?" the figure whispered.

_and tell me if somehow,_

_some of it remained,_

The tightness in his chest shifted into pulling on his heart at the sound of his name leaving her parted lips. He took a small step forward, placing his blaster back in the holster. She looked the same as he remembered, just as beautiful. Her eyebrows were high on her forehead as she looked at him in disbelief. And her eyes, Gods, those beautiful eyes were wide as she, too, started to step towards him. But she changed her pace and ran into his arms. She threw her arms tightly around his neck, the beskar of his helm cutting into her right cheek. Din pulled her as close to him as possible, squeezing her gently as he felt her shaking with sobs. She pulled back slightly resting her hands on his metal-covered chest.

_how long you would wait for me?_

"It's been months, Din,"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wanting nothing more than to feel its softness without the intrusion of gloves. "I know, Leora. I know." His thumb brushed against her jaw and she leaned into his gentle touch. "But I'm back now."

_how long I've been away?_

A small smile graced her lips. "And just how much damage to the Crest did you come back with for me to fix, hm?" He chuckled before resting his helm against her forehead. She released a shaky breath. "I missed you. We both did."

"Where is the child?"

"Resting," she stepped back, reaching for his hand and leading him inside. "Try not to wake him."

He closed the door behind them, trying his best to be quiet, though his boots thunked loudly on the wooden floor. Leora led him to the right where a small cradle was placed against the wall. Din peered into it. He could see the little green face swaddled amongst the blankets, his ears drooped in sleep. The two of them stood there for a moment, the small breaths of the baby the only sounds within the home.

Leora squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. "He'll be awake early in the morning." Din nodded once, knowing his voice through the modulator of his helm would be much too loud.

She walked away from the cradle, the Mandalorian next to her, and they entered the room next to where the cradle stood, only a wall in between. There was a small cot for a bed and a few bags of Leora's belongings. A small window allowed for some light during the day but the moon's rays were not bright enough to illuminate the room now.

"I'll light a candle," Leora suggested as she released Din's hand.

"No," he said, tightening his grip. "Wait."

She stilled in front of him. He released his hand slowly, then took off his gloves before reaching for her grip once more. Din heard her sharp intake of breath at the feeling of his skin against her fingers and his heart began to race.

_the shape that I'm in now._

_your shape in the doorway._

She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on the beskar that covered his chest. She felt along the edges until she reached the clasps and carefully undid them. It fell against her and she placed it carefully on the floor next to them. The two of them worked together until the only thing remaining was his helmet. Leora rested her palms against the indentations on the side, Din's hands reaching up to meet them. She had seen his face before, sometime after he had shared his name with her. No one besides them knew this, of course, as outsiders would assume that Din had denounced the Mandalorian Creed. But to him, Leora was a part of him now, just as the child had created his clan of two. She knew this, as he had expressed his love for her well before revealing his face to her. He pulled on the helmet until the coolness of the night air met his face. Leora watched him intently as he placed the helm on top of the pile of armour. She reached for his face, cupping each side of his jaw with both hands. Her eyes wandered, drinking in every detail as if it were the first time.

"Oh, Din," she whispered. He fell apart at the gentle sound of her breath.

_make your good love known to me._

_or just tell me about your day._

With the barrier of his gloves now gone, he reached for her hair, combing his fingers through the ends of it. It was just as soft as he remembered. Her touch never ceased to send shivers down his spine, no matter how often her hands were on him.

_just as it was, baby._

_before the otherness came._

_and I knew its name._

_the drug, the dark._

_the light, the shame._

She was leading him to the bed now, pulling him against her as she laid down. His breath hitched in his throat as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

_the highs hit the heights of my baby._

_and its hold had the fight of my baby._

_and the lights were as bright as my baby._

_but your love was unmoved._

The stresses of his mission were escaping him now. Her soft lips had met his own, parting them with ease. He was hovering over her, his elbows resting on either side of her, yet she was arching herself upwards, as though being just underneath him wasn't close enough.

_and the sights were as stark as my baby._

_and the cold cut as sharp as my baby._

He drew back, taking in the image of Leora beneath him. She wore a soft smile as she gazed up at him, her hand moving from the back of his head to his cheek, his stubble rubbing against her palm.

Din released a heavy sigh, the tension of the previous mission leaving him. During the time that they were together, she had become a safe haven for him, a comfort in the growing turmoil that was galaxy now. 

_and the nights were as dark as my baby._

He kissed her again, lightly. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Leora rubbed her thumb against his cheekbone. "Of course I do, Din," she lifted her head to kiss the tip of his nose. "And I love you."

_and half as beautiful, too._


End file.
